Collection of my madeup good episodes
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: the title says it all! They are all collections of a couple of episodes I made up. Some are parted, and some are EOish. R and R!


Hello everybody. This is a story that came up in my head during Study Hall, and it's my Idea for and episode that won't have too much dirty smut, (ehem, coughs, E...O. Cough) because it will pretty much be alot like a realy epi, but it's not, and yet I think that a REAL epi like this, would maybe have EO fans jumping up and down in joy. I know I would. I even made up a cast and one-word title for this Epi. Please note **I like many people do NOT own this series, just the Idea for the story! **I have so many updates, and I will get to those, but I really want to get this out. So here we go.

**SEASON 8- REPUTATION**

**GUEST STARRING: (MAIN ROLES)**

**JOHNNY PALERMO: AARON KATER**

**ASHLEY TISDALE: SHAWNEE KARSON**

**RYNE SANBORN: KEIFER KNIGHTS**

**PATRICK FABIAN: MANNY MARSON**

**ANNELISE VAN DER POL: CHELSEA**

**JASON EARLES: JUSTIN**

**IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENSES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THIS VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT. THESE ARE THEIR STORIES...**

**(DUN DUN)**

"Chelsea!" A young man screamed from behind a young brunette girl

"What do you want now Justin?" Chelsea screamed back.

"I need to talk to you!" He screamed after his girlfriend.

"I think you've talked enough tonight," Chelsea sobbed.

"I don't believe this, can't you get over this. I was just trying to fix it," Justin said.

"It was never broken Just!" Chelsea defended herself.

"Well what do you want?" Justin asked.

"For you to leave me the hell alone!" Chelsea screamed. Chelsea walked forward, and caught Justin following her.

"What are you doing, I told you to stop following me!" Chelsea growled in frustration. Justin started staring at Chelsea's feet.

"What are you staring at?" Chelsea asked nervously. Justin pointed at the ground in shock.

"That," He stuttered nervously. Chelsea looked down.

"Oh my god," she muttered in horror, looking down at what she was about to step on.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

**CENTRAL PARK  
NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**10:21 AM**

**(DUN DUN)**

"Patricia Corners, 21, female, student at NYU, found her student I.D in her wallet. Strangulation, minor cuts and bruises on her wrists, blow to the head, some vaginal bruising, saliva and bite marks on the breasts" Melinda Warner informed the detectives, Elliot Stabler, and Olivia Benson at the crime scene.

"We're suspecting this could have something to do with it," Warner said holding up a tree branch.

"CSU is scanning it for prints," Warner informed them again.

"Thanks," Elliot said.

"Well here's a real shocker. Blonde, smart, pretty, preppy, plaid skirt and sweater, she would seem easy to target," Olivia said.

"Her hair's pulled in to pigtails," Elliot noted.

"Perp wanted her to look young," Olivia said, looking eye to eye with her partner. Elliot looked at his partner, as she bent down, and picked up the girls wallet.

"I.D, Club membership, Driver's, another Club membership, This was a busy girl," Olivia said. She stood back up, and found her partner staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him. Elliot snapped out, and shook his head.

"No. Nothing," he said reassuring himself.

"Okay," she said.

"Lets get back to the station," She answered after and akward moment of silence.

**(OPENING THEME SONG)**

**(disclaimer): CREATED BY DICK WOLF (show brooklyn bridge)**

**(Commercial)**

**(opening scene)**

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"What'd you find?" Cragen asked, when his detectives walked in.

"Patricia Corners, NYU student, buisiness major, strangeled, blow to the head, cuts and bruises, bite marks and saliva" Elliot answered.

"This guy went the whole nine yards and didn't even clean up after himself," Fin said.

"NYU?" Cragen asked.

"Yep," Elliot said.

"Did you tell the parents?" Cragen asked.

"Munch and I are on our way there," Olivia informed him.

"Ugh, I look terrible," Olivia said looking at her unorganized clothes.

"Great, now when you come back, you and Elliot go over to the school, see if anyone can tie in to this, Elliot and Fin, You go to the mourge stat" Cragen Demanded. Munch headed out to the squad car, and Olivia grabbed her jacket.

"Hey, Olivia," Elliot called, when Cragen walked back into his office. Olivia turned around to her partner.

"You look great," he choked out. Olivia smiled back at him

"Thanks Partner," Olivia said. Elliot's face seemed to drop at the word. Olivia headed out and Elliot headed with Fin, ready to go to the mourge.

"What was that all about?" Fin asked.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You look great," Fin said mimicking him.

"It was nothing," Elliot assured him.

"Whatever," Fin said, heading off with Elliot.

"I think it was nothing," Elliot said to himself.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Munch knocked on the door, looking over at Olivia's blank face every once in a while.

"Are you okay?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Thinking about what Elliot had said when she was about to leave.

"Hello," A woman said answering the door. She had Blonde hair, and seemed to be in her 50's.

"Paula Corners?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, that's me," the woman asked.

"Detectives Munch and Benson, do you mind if we come in?" Munch asked flashing their badges.

"No, not at all. C-come on in detectives," She said.

"We have some questions about your daughter Patricia," Olivia said walking into the house.

"What's wrong? Is she in trouble?" Paula asked nervously.

"You could say that," Munch said. Paula looked at them in shock.

"Where were you this morning at 3:20?" Munch asked.

"Here, in bed, why?"

"Mrs. Corners, your daughter was found dead this morning at 3:23, at central park," Olivia said.

"Oh my god," Paula says, breaking down.

"We are very sorry for your loss. But we have to ask you, is there anybody who would seem to want to harm your daughter?" Olivia asked.

"No," Paula said shaking her head.

"Nobody, comes to mind," Paula sobbed.

"Mrs. Corners, is your husband home?" Munch asked.

"He died, 3 years ago, from lung cancer," she answered.

"We're terribly sorry," Olivia asked.

"Don't be, Patricia never liked him. He abused her, and me," Paula said.

"Why didn't you come to the police?" Munch asked.

"He said he changed," Paula answered. Olivia and Munch listened to her carefully.

She took a long sigh.

"When we had found out, he was diagnosed with cancer, of course we were depressed, but at least he never harmed us," Paula said.

"Was your daughter in a relationship?" Munch asked.

"Oh, never. Always studying," Paula said stirring her tea.

"Well um, thank you for letting us talk for a while, if you think of anything, give us a call," Olivia said handing her and Munch's card.

"Thank you, detectives," Paula said, opening the door for Olivia and Munch.

"Let's head on back," Munch said, noticing Olivia's daze again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Munch asked.

"I'm fine I swear," Olivia said, stepping into the car.

**Commercial...**

"Do your cookies easily get off your pan, well guess what ladies, now they can! With Pam spray for baking!"...

**Commercial Ends...**

**(New scene)**

"Hello?" A young blonde college girl with brown eyes asked Elliot and Olivia.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Special Victims, Shawnee Karson?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Where were you this morning around 3?" Olivia asked.

"Asleep, here," Shawnee answered.

"Oh come on. I have daugters in college, I should know the average college girl. Party all night, sleep all day, what else is new," Elliot said.

"Well that's not me, I have to keep up my grades, why do you want to know all this anyways?" Shawnee asked shutting her door. Elliot stopped the door with his foot.

"Your roomate Patricia, was killed this morning," Elliot said.

Shawnee looked at Elliot and Olivia in shock, and dropped her glass.

"Oh my goodness," Shawnee squealed.

"Do you mind if we search a little bit?" Olivia asked.

"No, go right on ahead," Shawnee said.

Elliot and Olivia searched through drawers, through her closet, but Elliot hit the jackpot at her desk.

"Olivia, come here and look at this," Elliot said. Olivia strolled over to her partner, and looked at what he found.

"Porno," she said.

"Aaron," Shawnee said.

"Excuse us?" Olivia asked.

"Aaron, he was, Patricia's boyfriend," Shawnee said

"Her mother said she didn't have a boyfriend," Olivia said.

"Her mother? Please. Her mother and father thought she was a perfect Angel. Good grades, appropriate clothes, never cussed in front of them. But around here, she was a whore," Shawnee said tossing the detectives a brown envelope. They took it with caution.

"Who are these?" Elliot asked.

"Her boyfriends," Shawnee said.

"Riley, Rider, Manny, Keith, Bobby, Hudson, Tyson, Jack, Lyel, Kenneth, who is Keiths twin, and that right there is Aaron, her latest edition to her collection of ex's," Shawnee informed them.

"Why did she dump Aaron?" Elliot asked.

"He was a huge video junkie, took photos and videos of her in bed with him," Shawnee said.

"And," Olivia asked suggestivly.

"She didn't enjoy that much. Took all the photos and videos," Shawnee answered.

"Where can we find Aaron?" Elliot asked.

"Over on in the other dorms. On the other side," Shawnee said pointing the dorms direction.

"Thank you, we're very sorry for your loss," Elliot said leaving the room wtih his partner.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Elliot pounded on Aaron's door. No response. Aaron Kater, this is the police open up. After a short while, him and Olivia could hear 2 college boys on the other side.

"Shit, dude hide! Closet or something," one boy said.

Elliot pounded again.

"Aaron! We know your in there now open up!" Olivia demanded. New muffeled voices came.

"Dude what do we do?" a different voice said.

"Shut up Keifer!" A voice said again. Elliot and Olivia stared at each other.

"Shall we?" Elliot asked.

"We shall," Olivia said as a matter of factly.

Elliot took out his gun, and kicked open the door.

"Aaron get out!" Elliot asked.

"Elliot closet," Olivia reminded him in a whisper.

They both walked over to the closet, and Elliot opened it.

"Hello Aaron, Keifer," Olivia said when she saw two young boys in the closet, who to their case looked very guilty.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"Aaron right?" Fin asked.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Aaron asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend, Patricia," John said.

"Yeah, so what?" Aaron said.

"Where were you 3:20, this morning?" Fin asked.

"Out," Aaron said.

"Where?" John asked.

"Why would I need to answer that?" Aaron asked.

"You really don't want to do this," Fin said.

"Oh, I don't. Thank you for understanding," Aaron said.

Fin shot out of his chair, knocking it down, and went over to Aaron. He picked him out and pushed him up against a wall.

"Aaron, you do not want to start with me."

"You do not want to start with him," John repeated Fin.

"I can tell you everything, if you just put me down," Aaron begged. Fin set the boy down. He and Munch stared at him for a long moment.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"START TALKING!" Fin demanded.

"OKAY! The other day, me and her broke up," Aaron said.

"Well we know that," Fin said.

"We broke up, because she wanted so much from me. She wanted Oral, she wanted Anal, she wanted unprotected. I broke up with her, because She thought that everything she want's she gets," Aaron said.

"Well according to one of her friends, you thought the cameras loved her, but she didn't love the cameras," Munch said throwing down the porn photos and dumping the tapes out of the bucket. Aaron stared down at the pile in confusion.

"What are all these?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with us Aaron. You are a film major, and you felt Patricia was gonna be America's next Porn Network star," Munch said.

"SHE broke up with YOU, because she didn't want her own porn channel," Fin said.

"I still don't get what you're talking about," Aaron said.

"Shut up!" Fin screamed.

"Im not guilty," Aaron said.

"If your not guilty, why did you hide from detectives Benson and Stabler?" Munch asked.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Does this jog your memory?" Munch said turning around. He turned back around, and did an imitation of Aaron.

"Shit, dude, closet or something!" He screamed turning his head from side to side, and running frantically around the room, and shutting the interrogation room door, imitating Aaron going into the closet. He walked back into the room with a serious look on his face, and glared at Aaron. Aaron and Fin stared at him strangley.

"Does he normally act like this?" Aaron asked.

"Be quiet, and yeah," Fin said.

"You must be pissed everyday," Aaron said.

"Don't try to change the subject," Fin said.

"So explain yourself," Munch said.

"What's there to explain?" Aaron asked. Fin stared at him in disbelief.

"Aaron, are you blind? Deaf maybe?" Fin asked.

"Huh?" Aaron asked.

"What the friggin damn is wrong with you you bastard! You took Patricia, you murdered her, and now you want to get even, because she's a slef high maintenence whore who screwed other guys? Huh? Is that what this is?" Fin asked throwing down the crime scene photos.

"Stop it please!" Aaron begged. Fin stepped back.

"You think you're such a big man huh? Well what kind of man are you to go out and kill this girl?" Fin asked.

"I did not kill her!" Aaron said.

"That's what they all say," Olivia said stepping into the room with Elliot.

"Wheres Keifer?" Aaron asked.

"He's back at your dorm," Elliot said.

"What the hell? You let him go?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"Well from detective Benson's memory, which happens to be a very good one, you were the one who told Keifer to hide," Elliot said.

"Because I tried to protect him!" Aaron said.

"What, your a gay now?" John asked.

"Yes! Now what are you going to do about it?" Aaron asked screaming. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and Fin and Munch.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"So, now our suspects a guy-banger?" Cragen asked. He sighed along with his detectives.

"What do you guys have on this case?" He asked.

"Absolutley nothing. We are so screwed on this case," Elliot said.

"Well, what makes you say that?" Cragen asked.

"There are so many empty blanks here," Olivia said going to the board and grabbing a marker.

"Like how can either Keifer or Aaron be our guy if they're gay?" John noted.

"And better yet, why did Aaron even date Patricia if he was gay?" Fin said.

"What about, if she was a whore, why was she dressed so seriously when we found her?" Cragen asked.

"Maybe she was going home to Mommy," Elliot suggested.

"I doubt that. Huge frat party that night, party girl, had to go," Olivia said.

"BUT," Elliot started.

"She was found dead at 3:23, party started when again?" Elliot asked.

"Around 11 according to a couple of students," John.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Cragen asked.

"At the campus, so many people were talking about the party Saturday night, and the blonde slut who gave head to 7 different guys," Fin said.

"That must've been Patricia," Olivia said.

"So she heads to the party, gives head, maybe had a couple of drinks, and then

left," Elliot said.

"With enough time to get murdered at 3:23," Fin said.

"Okay, so maybe we're getting somewhere here, Fin, Munch, question whoever was

at that frat party, Olivia Elliot, you guys go down to Warner and see if you can get anything new," Cragen demanded. Olivia and Elliot headed down to the mourge to see Warner and Munch and Fin headed back to the campus.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"I have traces of semen can't really find anything though that will help you find your perp. Or perps," Warner said.

"What do you man when you say Perps?" Elliot asked.

"Look over here," Melinda said pointing to the photo's of the crime scene.

"She wasn't left in her attack position, I guess the perps moved her post-mordum. She was laying on her back when we found her, but my guess is that she was on her side when she was attacked," Warner said.

"What does that have to do with the number of perps?" Elliot asked.

"Just hear me out Okay? I found bruising on the inside of her right leg, on the outside of her right, so that probably means she was attacked when she was turned to her right side. There's bruising on the left side of her neck, on her feet, and hands too," Melinda started.

"The Number of your perps starts here. All the bruises were made at the same time. Do you really think that 1 guy could have bruised her legs, hands, feet, and choked her at the same time. Also there's the fact that there's hand prints across her neck, apparantley she WAS not strangled, because the hand markings aren't all the way around, and there's a gash on the right side of her head, the guy bashed her head down there's even sement chalk resedue, while the hand markings on her feet and legs and hands, about three people were holding her down while another one raped her, and another one was bashing her head trying to get her to shut up," Melinda said.

"So were talking about 5 perps here?" Elliot asked.

"Did you get anything on the bite marks?" Olivia asked.

"Saliva all over, guess what... 5 different types," Melinda said.

"Everybody got their share," Olivia said and Looked at Elliot. Melinda and the two looked down at the girl. 5 perps. Who could have known?

**Okay everybody, there is my first part to my possibly 2-3 part made-up episode of SVU with a dash of Romance (coming sooner I promise) Please review. Also as you can might tell I put a LOT of thought into the ME scene. (Warner is my Idol! I want to be a Medical Examiner and move to New york just like her!) Please review! And once I'm finished with all the parts to this story, I'll add more to this new collection of made up stories.**


End file.
